Naruto of the Nine branches
by Natsu123
Summary: AU: what if the Kyuubi took a different form, a from more closer to its original form? Follow Naruto as container of demon tree that grants him one of the most powerful and feared Kekkei Genkai: The Mokuton. Strong/smart!Naruto, Naruto x Kurotsuchi
1. Naruto of the Nine branches

**Hi everyone Natsu123 here, I know that I have said that I won't have enough time to write a story. But after quite some time struggling to get everything planned and organized, it turns out that I have quite some time left to write. That is if I keep up with everything as it goes right now, in any case I just had this sweet idea for a Naruto fanfic that I couldn't get out of my mind. So now I present to you:**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto**_

**000**

_**Naruto of the nine branches.**_

AU: what if the Kyuubi took a different form, a from more closer to its original form? Follow Naruto as container of demon tree that grants him one of the most powerful and feared Kekkei Genkai: The Mokuton. Naruto x Kurotsuchi

_**Chapter 1: Naruto of the nine branches**_

Minato Namikaze, by many revered as the greatest of Hokages, had felt many different sort of emotions during his life, the emptiness and coldness of the war, pride he became the fourth Hokage, the love he felt for his wife Kushina, sadness when Obito died. But never before he felt so helplessly and full of despair when he looked down on his beloved Konoha as the strongest of the Bijuu was rampaging throughout it.

The Bijuu was the Kyuubi, strongest of the Bijuu. Unlike any of its other brethren the Kyuubi didn't resemble an animal but rather a tree. Its upper body was human like with long wooden arms and on its shoulder and top of its head grew trees. The Kyuubi's face also resembled that of a man but with a with a wooden structure and a beard. The lower body of the Kyuubi was just like that of a tree with nine branches that the kyuubi used to move around.

The form the Kyuubi had taken and the destruction it was causing, puzzled Minato. According to Kushina the Kyuubi resembled a large tree not this form, and it was most certainly not aggressive. The opposite in fact Kushina had mentioned that in their time together the Kyuubi seldom had spoken preferring to stand still as a tree and listening to what the red-haired woman told it.

The blonde man suddenly looked behind him as something moved in the bushes, from it a Shinobi appeared. It was Murakumo Kurama the head of the Kurama clan, and old friend of Minato. The two man had both been students of Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Murakumo?!" Minato called out. "Have you placed the Genjutsu?"

The other man nodded. "Yes I have done it, even the third shouldn't be able to see throughout it. But why Minato?! Why in Kami's name would you request such a thing! Why would you let everyone think the Kyuubi is a giant fox, when it is supposed to be this tree monster!"

Minato sighed darkly. "That my old friend is Konoha's greatest darkness, one that leads back to the founders themselves. I will tell you the story another time. So please keep the Genjutsu up."

Murakumo closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds, and then looked back at Minato. "Very well I trust you Minato. I will keep up the Genjutsu, but it will not hold for a long time; twenty minutes is the longest I can give you without endangering myself."

Minato began steading his breath for the upcoming confrontation with the Demon. Just when he was about teleport to the village itself a small cough was heard. Minato's head snapped to the right, the masked man that had threatened Kushina and his new born son only minutes ago. "Please Yondaime Hokage, tell me that story I am quite curious about it as well." The man requested with a threating voice.

Minato glared at him darkly. "Very well as you probably will keep preventing me from dealing with the Kyuubi until I have told you."

**000**

Meanwhile in the village itself the ninja of Konoha where fighting against an opponent they couldn't even damage. The brave man and woman quickly began to fall into despair.

"At this rate Konoha will be destroyed!" One Shinobi with brown hair yelled out desperately.

Many of his fellow Shinobi dropped to their knees, unable to keep standing anymore in the face of the Bijuu.

"Don't be so quick to give up!" The voice of an old man sounded.

The ninja looked up. "Sarutobi-Sama!" he exclaimed.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the previous Hokage, a man once so powerful that he was dubbed the third God of Shinobi, had arrived at the battle field. Following him where several ANBU ninja.

"We cannot shy away. No matter who our opponent is, or how power full he is! We are Shinobi of Konoha and we have to protect our village and its citizens!" Sarutobi's words gave the other ninja the courage to stand up again , to face their foe. "Let's go! It is time to drive that thing out of village!"

The old man and his ANBU jumped towards the rooftops and looked at the giant fox. "_I cannot allow it to destroy Konoha!_ " Where the thoughts of Sarutobi when he slammed his hands on the ground. "**Summoning no Jutsu! Monkey king Enma!**" Sarutobi's old friend and fighting partner arrived on the battle field.

The monkey king snorted. "What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself now Hiruzen? You started a fight with the nine tails?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "No it went on a rampage, I need your help to stop it my old friend." Enma sighed and transformed itself into the Adamantine staff, ready to fight against the Kyuubi, who at that point noticed Sarutobi and let out a deafening roar that blew away rubble from destroyed buildings. Sarutobi was forced to jump to another building to dodge it.

Sarutobi jumped to a building closer to the Kyuubi and Enma grew to epic proportions allowing Sarutobi to hit the beast from distance. The gigantic fox became furious at this and spew a beam of read compressed energy towards the previous Hokage who barely had time to get out of the way. This was repeated a few times while other Konoha shinobi fired all sort of Jutsu at the Kyuubi. However their attacks only seemed to hurt the Kyuubi a little, suddenly one of the ANBU landed besides Sarutobi. "Sir! Choza Akimichi has arrived!"

Sarutobi nodded and ran over the rooftops towards Choza. "Choza try to hold the Kyuubi off!" The old man ordered the head of the Akimichi clan.

Choza nodded. "**Super-Expantions Jutsu!**" Choza grew to a size that rivaled the demon itself and began fighting with it. The Clan head used his increased strength to lift the Kyuubi and throw it away. This didn't hinder the fox much as it got quickly on its feet again, and threw itself at Choza starting a fight in which the Bijuu quickly over powered the Akimichi clan head. The beast grabbed Choza's arms and flung him out of the city into the forest. Where Choza returned to his original size and lost consciousness.

Sarutobi cursed and grabbed the Fuuma shuriken from a fallen Shinobi. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Using the shadow clone technuiqe Sarutobi created at least a thousand clones or the Fuuma shuriken and send them flying towards the Kyuubi which had begun to walk towards where it had thrown Choza. This gained the fox's attention as it turned back to Sarutobi with a roar in pain.

"Sir the Inuzuka Clan has arrived to fight!" The ANBU member informed Hiruzen before using a Doton jutsu against the Yonbi.

"Use a syncronised attack!" Sarutobi ordered the clan that used their dogs for their ninja techniques. The Six members of the clan that had arrived shouted eagerly.

"Yes sir! Show that demon the power of the Inuzuka clan!" The clan head ordered his clan members, as they approached the Kyuubi "**Gatsuga!**" Working together the clan formed one large drill-like vortex that hit the Yonbi fully. The mighty beast roared in pain when the jutsu hit and it was forced several meters back. In its anger the Kyuubi flung at the Inuzuka members most of them were able to dodge but one of them was hit, she and her dog flew into the roof of a nearby building.

Sarutobi recognized her as Tsume the wife of the clan-head. The Kyuubi looked at her and readied itself to spew its beam of compressed energy again. Tsume only could look in horror as the demon was about to kill her, when her husband landed besides her. His own dog had been hit by the Kyuubi and was dead for its body had hit the ground. "Kuromaru, take Tsume out of here!" He ordered his wife dog. Kuromaru barked and lifted Tsume on his back. The clan-head looked sadly at his wife before facing the Kyuubi.

"Oi! Ugly beast! Over here!" He shouted whilst throwing a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it with great accuracy at the Kyuubi's eyes. The kunai hit its left eye and the tag caused a huge explosion. The Kyuubi yelped in pain as its left eye was injured and focused its attention on the Inuzuka clan head.

"Goodby Tsume, Hana, Kiba…..I love all you, until next time. " The Kyuubi fired a volley of compressed energy beams at the building the man was standing on, causing a huge explosion.

"Sir, a message from Shikaku Nara he and the other Shinobi are ready for our combined

assault."

Sarutobi nodded tiredly. "Give them the orders to start at my signal."

**000**

"Most people know that the first Hokage was and probably still is the strongest ninja to have ever lived, only rivaled by the Sage of the six paths." Minato started his story. "What is also known is that Hashirama Senju is the only one who has ever obtained the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. This however is not entirely true, as both Mito Uzumaki and my own wife Kushina Uzumaki also possessed this bloodline."

"What why didn't you tell anyone about this?!" Murakumo questioned his friend, but Minato raised his hand.

"Let me continue please, the reason behind this….Well the reason is that all three of them where the Jinchiruki of the Kyuubi. After the fight with Madara Uchiha Mito Uzumaki sealed the Kyuubi inside her husband, thus giving him his Mokuton(wood release) Kekkei Genkai; the power of the nine tailed demon tree. At the time of Hashirama's dead Mito sealed the Kyuubi inside herself and later into Kushina. The first Hokage and his wife decided to keep the true identity and the source of Hashirama's Mokuton a secret, to protect the future Jinchiruki of the Kyuubi. The rumor was spread that the Kyuubi was a giant fox and the giant tree that some people had seen in during the fight between Madara and Hashirama was one of the firsts jutsu. The true indentity of the Kyuubi was only revealed to the next Jinchiruki by the former Jinchiruki around the time of the former Jinchiruki's dead."

"I see…that was unexpected…I was informed that the Kyuubi was fox, but I find out that instead it is a giant tree that grants its container the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai." The masked man almost whispered to himself. "To thing that you would keep such secrets from your own village."

Minato send the masked man a dark glare. "What would happen if any of the other villagers or Konoha itself would find about the Kyuubi? A new great ninja war would be upon us, all to obtain the power of the Mokuton. Konoha would be destroyed, by its own residents or other villages."

The masked man moved into a battle stance. "It does not matter right now, all is going according to my plan and such minor drawbacks doesn't change anything. After all my eye of the moon plan must be completed."

Minato looked the masked man in the eyes. "_A Sharingan! So that is how he controls the Kyuubi!_"

"Marukumo! He keeps the Kyuubi under control with his Sharingan! Break it while I fight him!" Minato ordered as he engaged the masked man.

Marukumo took a deep breath and began to dispel the Genjutsu that the masked man has cast over the Kyuubi, without dispelling his own; had Marukumo been from another clan he would deem it impossible however he was the head of the Kurama Clan the best Genjutsu users in the Land of fire.

**000**

Hiruzen cursed when the Kyuubi's attack nearly hit him. "Shikaku are you ready yet?!" He yelled desperately at the Jonin commander.

"We are, comance operation!" Shikaku ordered, he and many others of the Nara clan formed their signature handseals "**Kagemane no Jutsu!**" Using the technique together the Nara clan was able to restrict the Kyuubi from moving. Meanwhile at the ground level of the village, almost its entire shinobi force had gathered together under the orders Inoichi Yamanaka.

Using his jutsu to contact all of shinobi gathered at the same time the head of the Yamanaka clan. "Sarutobi-Sama at your orders we are ready to begin!"

Sarutobi took a deep breath before giving to orders. "Everyone give the best you have, all of us together at the same time!" Giving the ninja a moment to ready themselves. "NOW ATTACK! " The previouse Hokage ordered with his loud voice.

Sarutobi took out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. By using his shadow shuriken technique again he created an enormous volley of explosive kunai that all hit the Kyuubi this in combination of a least an hundered other jutsu, shuriken and kunai dealt even the Kyuubi a lot of damage.

The giant fox yelped in pain and felt to the ground. "_Is it over?_" Sarutobi wondered, not letting his guard down for a moment.

The Kyuubi suddenly opened its eyes and got back on its feet, its roar was even more terrifying than before.

"How can something be this strong?!" A chunin yelled in fair. Fear and despair once more filled the Shinobi ranks.

Suddenly Minato's voice filled the battle field. "**Summoning No Jutsu: Food kart destroyer!**"

From the sky the boss-summon of the toads landed on top of the Kyuubi, pinning it on the ground. "Hurry Minato I won't be able to hold it down for too long." The giant toad grumbled loudly while he was struggling to keep the Kyuubi down.

Sarutobi looked at Minato as he began formed a familiar handseal. In the few seconds that Minato prepared to teleport the Kyuubi with him, Sarutobi made his dicision and jumped on top of the Kyuubi besides Minato. Before anyone could react the Kyuubi and the two Hokage had disappeared in a flash.

**000**

It was not long after that when several other shinobi had arrived at the location Minato had teleported himself, the Kyuubi and Sarutobi. Shikaku who was leading them found Minato hugging his wife who was holding their son, nor far from them lay the unconscious Marukumo.

"Hokage-Sama? Where is Sarutobi-Sama, he did go with you right?" The jonin-commander asked the village leader.

Minato pointed a little farther away. "Sarutobi-Sama sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto."

Shikaku frowned and sighed. "Troublesome…"

Suddenly little Naruto began crying loudly, his little tears dropped on the ground. Kushina quickly began comfort her newborn…

A few minutes after, everyone had left small trees began to grown from the spot Naruto's tears had dropped on the ground.

_**/**_

_So here it is the first chapter of my new story, to quickly answer a question most of you will likely have on your mind: No I will not be continuing __**Naruto the Salamander**__ it has been adopted by __**61394**_ _and to be honest I dont feel any inspiration for it anymore. So please support __**61394**__ with his story._

_Now then a different Kyuubi that will lead to a different future for Naruto and the Shinobi world. This time I have choosen for the Naruto x Kurotsuchi pairing, I have found a few stories with this pairing an all where very interesting to be honest._

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._

_(Look at my profile for a link to the picture that inspired me for the pairing.)_


	2. Graduation arc: Konoha's newest leaves

**Wow so many fav and followers after only one chapter? Amazing, well here is the much awaited second chapter of the story (Think of it as a late Christmas present): **

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto**_

**000**

_**Naruto of the nine branches.**_

AU: what if the Kyuubi took a different form, a from more closer to its original form? Follow Naruto as container of demon tree that grants him one of the most powerful and feared Kekkei Genkai: The Mokuton. Naruto x Kurotsuchi

_**Chapter 2: Graduation Arc: Konoha's newest leaves, a tragic graduation.**_

It was quite early in the morning, the sun was bearably visible yet. However Naruto Namikaze was already wide awake. The only child of the village's Hokage was currently in the garden behind the house, tending to the many flowers and other plants.

Despite that fact that his father had forbidden it Naruto was using his unique power to let the plants grow by feeding them his chakra. The young boy sighed as he saw how the flowers turned slowly to face him. "_I do not understand why dad forbids me to use this power to grow plants….I do not see any harm into it. It just makes the flowers more beautiful and that makes mom more happy._"

The blonde looked at the window of his parents room, using his senses Naruto could tell that his mother was peacefully asleep; while his father had already left for the office. Naruto frowned. "_I wish dad would spent more time with mom and me….What ever happened during the night of my birth dad is determined to get 'Revenge'._" Ever since a young age Naruto had discovered that he had the ability to sense the chakra and emotions of other people, an ability that was still growing; his current sensing limit was two miles.

This was true ever since that fateful night on the tenth of October, Minato had become driven to find the culprit. In time this drive turned to hate, and maybe even slowly into an obsession. Minato began to spent and les time with his family and friends, even his old student Kakashi barely had any contact with his Sensei outside of work anymore. This had left Naruto and Kushina just with each other, fortunately many of the family friends helped the two of them.

Naruto shook his head and looked around the garden, seeing that his work was finished he silently crept back inside the house and sneaked towards his room. As Naruto had closed his door and turned on the light he turned towards his mirror.

Before him stood a young boy, with blonde hair similar to his father. However that was about as far as Naruto's likeness with his father goes. He had inherited his mother's pale skin tone and purple colored eyes, even his facial build was more like hers.

Naruto sensed around the house again, and found that his mother had woken up. "_Mom is sad that dad left without saying anything again._"

As soon as Naruto had dressed himself he went downstairs. As usually he wore a short sleeved dark blue shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on his back; his arms and hands where warped in bandages. His pants where dark grey, and at his feet Naruto wore a pair of black sandals.

When he entered the kitchen, Naruto saw his mother already stumbling around to make breakfast for the two of them. Just as she was about to lose her balance Naruto caught her and guided his mom to a chair. "Careful mom, just let me take care of the breakfast." Naruto said softly.

Kushina smiled softly and waited for her son to finish making breakfast. The events of that certain evening had left the beautiful woman partly crippled and had forced Kushina to quite her ninja career.

As she looked at her son, Kushina felt extremely proud. Naruto was a prodigy just like his father had been, but what made her even more proud was the fact that her son had remained so humble about it. Naruto never bragged about his gifts, and was always happy to help his classmates to improve themselves.

Naruto place the traditionally Uzumaki breakfast on the table: Ramen! Mother and son happily began ravaging their respective cups. Kushina paused after her third cup. "Naruto dear are you ready for your exams?"

Naruto slurped a little before he answered. "Yes I think I should be able to pass quite easily, I am however more worried about some of my other classmates"

Kushina smiled at her son's worries for others.

"I'm sure they will be alright Naruto, you tried to help all of them." Kushina attempted to get up, Naruto saw his mother struggle and assister her to stand up.

"Easy mom, I will help you to the couch. I am sure the worker will arrive soon to assist you with everything." Naruto walked his mother to the couch, and gently helped her sit down.

"Well I am off to the academy, try not to make too much of a mess while I am away." Naruto winked as he grabbed his bag.

"Yes father." Kushina teased as Naruto left throughout the window.

**000**

Before Naruto entered his classroom he did a check upon his classmates emotions, to make sure they were alright. "_As usual, most of the clan heirs are relaxed, while most civilians are worried._"

Kiba Inuzuka was shouting at someone while his loyal dog was sitting on his head. Shino Aburama was reading a book, and Hinata Hyuga; who was staring at Kiba while blushing. "_Mmmh It seems Hinata has developed a little crush for Kiba…or she feels a great deal of admiration for him…or she is angry at him, it is hard to tell with Hyugas, they always become red._" A seat lower than Hinata sat Choij Akimichi a rather "Plump" boy who was talking to the lazy Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.

When Naruto stepped inside the classroom, he immediately felt a falling upon him. Naruto mentaly sighed. "_Sasuke Uchiha, as always looking for a fight._"

Naruto had first met the heir of the Uchiha-Clan, when Minato had taken Naruto with him when he visited the Uchiha-clan to see how they did after Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, had killed the leaders of the Uchiha-clan with exception of his mother. Sadly as the leaders also had been the top ninja of the clan this had let too much disgrace.

While Minato had talked to Sasuke's mother Mikoto, Naruto had begun to wander around a bit trying to learn more about this new location. Outside he had found Sasuke who was training himself. The young Uchiha thought that Naruto was an intruder and had challenged him to a fight, Naruto had beaten Sasuke soundly. Afterwards Sasuke had begun to spite Naruto, the arrogant boy was unable to comprehend that there was someone better than him.

On the other hand, all most everyone else in the classroom greeted and waved at Naruto as he entered. Naruto waved back before sitting down at an empty spot, somewhere in the back of the classroom.

In his head Naruto began mentally classifying his classmates or more specific the clan heirs, when his senses began tingling in warning. The blonde boy looked up so see why his senses went off, when he noticed that Sakura Morino had entered the classroom. "_Sakura Morino, adopted daughter of Ibiki Morino, head of the torture and interrogation force. Underneath her sweet façade, lay a sadistic persona that enjoyed to torture others; either physically or mentally. Classified as dangerous and potential threat._"

Naruto silently observed as the pink haired girl began to subtly worrying her classmates, by telling rumors she had heard about the horrors of the exams.

At that point Iruka entered the classroom, Iruka was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Iruka was without doubt Naruto's favorite teacher, the scarred Chunin had replaced Minato as Naruto's farther figure. Iruka was more than just a teacher he was one of Naruto's best friends and like Yamato an older brother like figure.

"Alright class settle down…" But most of the students either didn't hear him or ignored the scarred-Chunin. "BE QUIET!" Iruka yelled using his **big head Jutsu**, as soon as the class had calmed down Iruka continued.

"As you all know, today is the day of the graduation exam. You've all been training hard the past few years. Now it is your time to show us what you have learned to prove you can become a Genin of Konoha!" Iruka informed the class, while looking over them.

None of the students said a word, which was a rare sight. Everyone in the classroom knew the importance of the day. They listened to everything Iruka said too make sure they knew everything they needed to graduate.

"Your test is divided into three parts. The first test is a written exam based on information you have been taught over the years in the academy. The second part is a test on your accuracy and skill with weapons. The final part is a test on the required jutsu. You must be able to perform all three jutsu perfectly in order to pass that part of the test and graduate!" The scarred-chunin explained.

"We shall begin with the written exam now. During the test I want absolute silence." Iruka spoke up again as he started to hand out papers to students.

As soon Iruka had given the signal to start, Naruto began reading over his test.

**Part 1. History.**

**1. Name the Hokage's in order from first to fourth.**

**2. Why is the first Hokage also known as the God of Shinobi?**

**3. Name two villages that are allies of Konoha.**

**4. Why was Orochimaru of the Sannin exiled from Konoha?**

**5. Which two clans formed an alliance to create Konoha?**

**6. Who did Konoha fight during the third Shinobi world war?**

**7. Name the Sannin.**

**8...**

Naruto answered these questions with ease. "_This is a bit too easy for many of our class…I actually had suspected the questions to be more difficult._" The blonde boy thought as he read the second paper.

**Part 2. Ninjutsu**

**1. what are the five Chakra natures?**

**2. Write down one jutsu for:**

**a) Earth nature**

**b) Water nature**

**c) Fire nature**

**d) Wind nature**

**e) Lightening nature**

**3. ….**

When Naruto finished his test, he discovered that he still had more than half an hour until the test ended. He began checking upon his classmates. "_Many are feeling down and worried, I guess I should support them a little._" Naruto began spreading his calming chakra throughout the classroom, this visiably let his classmates relax.

However doing so earned him a glare from both Sasuke and Sakura. "_Sasuke would claim I tried to distract him from his test….and Sakura just enjoys the panicicing and stressful air that hung in the classroom more._"

**000**

The second part of the exams went also easy for Naruto as he earned a perfect score by hitting the marks with all of his Kunai and Shuriken.

Sakura did very well in comparison to some of the other girls from the class, only Ino and Hinata did better, the latter had an almost perfect score but had missed one Kunai when she got distracted when Kiba cheered her on.

The lazy Shikamaru did as he always did scoring just high enough to pass. And lastly it was Sasuke's turn. The black-haired boy concentrated and hit the marks with all of his Kunai and shuriken scoring a perfect mark. This earned him a loud applause from almost everyone.

**000**

"And now it is now time for the third and final test." Iruka said standing in front of the class. "Please follow the instructor when he calls your name. After you finish, whether you pass or fail, you will be asked to leave the building. You can wait for friends outside if you want to. First up: Shino Aburame!"

Naruto watched as Shino headed out the room without a sound and followed Iruka. "_So fare everything went well but if one messes up the final test he or she can fail the whole exam…I must make sure I don't make any mistake._"

"Chouji Akimichi!" The instructor called, a few minutes later, out to the boy who quickly ate the rest of his chips and walked after the instructor.

"_As excpected of Shino…he did pass very fast._"It took a little longer in comparison to the Aburame heir, but the instructor eventually came back and called out the next name. Names continued to be said. More and more students continued to head on out of the room. A certain tension and nervous feeling seemed to grow in the room with each student that left.

Naruto let out his calming chakra to calm the other but also himself down, but finally his name was called out."Naruto Namikaze!"

"Good luck." One of the boys near the door said.

Naruto nodded back to the boy. "You too."

Before Naruto stepped out of the classroom he turned around. "I hope all of you pass your exams, I will be waiting outside to hear how everyone did."

**000**

Naruto followed the instructor as he led him into a small room in another hallway of the academy. Inside, there was a large table where the teachers at the academy were sitting at. Naruto recognized Iruka and Mizuki, the other teachers in the room where unknown to him. In front of Iruka, on the table lay the Konoha forehead-protectors. Naruto eyed them. "_How should I wear it?_" The blonde boy wondered.

One of the teachers coughed. "Naruto Namikaze, please perform the three academy jutsus required to pass the test. First, the Substitution Jutsu. Trade places with a log that's placed in the corner of the room." Naruto didn't recognize the teacher but did as he was asked to.

Naruto nodded to the teacher and vanished in a poof of smoke. A log was seen in his place while the boy was currently in the corner of the room, sitting on a different log.

"_Without hand signs? As expected of you Naruto!_" Iruka mentally noted, a proud smile on his face at the work of his student. Some of the teachers looked impressed, they had expected no less from the son of the Fourth Hokage. However some teachers like Mizuki frowned at Naruto for reasons he didn't know.

"Very good. Now, the second jutsu: the Transformation Jutsu. Please turn into a copy of one of the teachers in the room." A different teacher said this time.

"Very well." Naruto said with a nod. The boy made the necessary hand-seals and soon vanished in another poof of smoke. In his place stood Umino Iruka. The man was an identical version of the academy teacher in every way. His height and body stature was exact, as was his clothing.

"_He even got my scar just right as well!_ " Iruka noticed. He then coughed a little before speaking.

"Very well done Naruto. Considering that it is me, I can tell that you did an excellent job and could probably pass of as me!" Naruto dropped the transformation after his teacher's words.

"Now, the final jutsu." Mizuki spoke up. "The Clone Jutsu. Please, make as many clones as you can in the room."

Naruto send out some signals to get a better idea of the teachers emotions. Iruka was looking at him filled with pride while Mizuki's Chakra was filled with disbelieve and anger. The other teachers where either pleased or indifference .

"_Well let's do this_" Naruto thought, he took a breath and used the Clone Jutsu to fill the room with other Naruto's.

"Naruto I must inform you that you….Have passed the graduation exam with flying colors!" Iruka informed the boy proudly as he picked up a Konoha forehead protector and tossed it to the boy. "Congratulations! You are now an official Genin!" Naruto caught it and contemplated where to wear thy protector. He tied it around his neck, bowed to the teachers and walked out of the room. Iruka looked after his favorite student while pride and joy filled him.

Mizuki was frowning. "_I'm sure that I made it so that Naruto couldn't move the logs…How did he do it! This ruins my plans!_" Mizuki screamed in his head.

The white-haired Chunin took a deep breath, calming down his inner rage. "_I have to calm down. This doesn't foil my plans, it is just a momentary sit back. I just have to adept some details…_" Mizuki decided to get out of the room and give himself a minute or so to think on how to change his plan. He stood from his seat and turned to the other teachers.

"I believe my part for today is mostly done, we only have a few more students left and I expect them to pass as well! Anyway, I told you guys I had a prior engagement today, so I'm going to have to head to it now. If you will excuse me!" He told them. The other teachers nodded at their co-worker's words and watched as he walked out of the room. Mizuki was working out a new plan inside his head. "_Yes this should work._"

**000**

Naruto was waiting outside, either congratulating his classmates for passing the exam or cheering them up if they failed. "_So far only three have failed the exam, this must be a new record I think._"

"Naruto! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto looked around and saw Mizuki walking towards him.

Naruto frowned a little. He didn't like Mizuki and that feeling was mutually, though Naruto didn't really know why the white haired teacher disliked him in the first place.

"Yes Mizuki-Sensei what is it?" Naruto asked. "_What does he want with me?_"

The Chunin then started to walk off a little bit away from anybody that could possibly overhear their conversation, Naruto followed right behind him a little confused.

"Is something wrong Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked when they both finally stopped walking.

"Yes there is. Naruto you must promise me that you will tell anyone about what I say understood." Mizuki informed him.

Naruto frowned. "_What would be so important?_"

Mizuki quickly looked around and came closer to Naruto. "I have the suspicion that one of the academy teachers is a traitor who is after closely guarded secret of the village." Mizuki took another quick look around. "They are after a certain scroll with information in your fathers office."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Any idea who might be the traitor?" He asked as he did a check of Mizuki's emotions.

"I have a few suspicions, but I don't know for sure." Mizuki answered, his emotions gave away that he was being dishonest.

"_He is lying._" Naruto concluded. "_Now to find out what it is that he really wants._"

"Alright Mizuki-Sensei I will help you fish out this traitor, how can I help?"

Mizuki smiled eagerly. "Very well Naruto, this is what we should do listen closely…"

**000**

Naruto walked throughout the village deep in thoughts, so deep that he didn't notice that Sakura began walking besides him until she tapped on his shoulder.

Naruto shook up and was about to attack when he saw it was Sakura. "Yes Morino how can I help you?"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Please tell me that you do not believe that bullshit Mizuki just told you."

"No I do not believe him, and why did you spy upon us?" Naruto questioned her. "_I need to make sure of my surroundings next time._"

Sakura smiled even more sweetly, if that was possible. "I was on the roof, relaxing a little. When I heard the two of you talking, Mizuki was not very discreet was he?"

Naruto shook his head. "No he was not, but I doubt you were just 'relaxing' on the roof where you?"

Sakura made an offended face. "Me? Whatever are you talking about Naruto? What else would a young and pretty girl like me doing on the roof of a building?"

"Spying on either Mizuki or me, probably on orders of your father." Naruto answered.

The sweet smile disappeared from Sakura's face. "Father ordered me to spy on Mizuki, as he was behaving suspiciously. Now I have found out why…the only question is what are you planning to do Naruto? Will you take down Mizuki on your own? Or will you listen to my plan, and reveal him to be a traitor of the village?"

Naruto looked at the smaller girl skeptically. "And why would you help me, miss sadist?"

Sakura's smile returned on her face. "Because I simply can't stand traitors."

Naruto nodded. "Very well what did you have in mind?"

A new smile appeared on Sakura's face, one that sent shivers down Naruto's back; it was a smile that promised a lot of pain.

**000**

Naruto was currently resting against a tree, he had arrived at the spot Mizuki had pointed out as rendezvous. While getting the forbidden scroll from his father's office had been challenging enough, Naruto had plenty of time to spare. Finally Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and Naruto began reading the scroll to find out what made it so special.

"_Kage Bunshin justu? Create solid clones of yourself, but divides your chakra among them…Sounds like usefull, but I will look further._" Naruto took out a small notebook and a pencil, he began writing down the instructions of several jutsu described in the scroll.

After a few hours of searching throughout the scroll for Jutsu that could be of use in the future Naruto closed the scroll. "_This are a lot of jutsu._" Naruto thought pleased as he hide the notebook in one of the pockets on his pants.

"Naruto!" Yelled a voice, Naruto looked up and saw Iruka running towards him.

"O Iruka-Sensei are you the traitor? That is not very good you know, dad dislikes traitors." Naruto asked with childlike innocence .

"M-Me a t-t-traitor?" Iruka stammered as he pointed at himself. "What makes you think I am a traitor Naruto?!"

"Well Mizuki-Sensei told me that if anyone else except for him would appear at the clearing, he or she would be a traitor." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But I do not think you are a traitor Iruka-Sensei, you are way too nice to be a traitor."

"Naruto could you explain to me why exactly you have taken the scroll?" Iruka questioned his until a few hours ago student. Naruto nodded and began to explain what Mizuki had told him. Iruka for his part got a very bad feeling about the situation.

"Well done Naruto, you recovered the scroll perfectly. And the traitor has also revealed himself I see, quickly hand the scroll over to me, before Iruka grabs it from you!" Mizuki appeared from behind a tree.

"Mizuki! What is the meaning of this!" Iruka yelled at the man, who he once had called his friend.

"It is simple!" Mizuki called, with an insane look on his face. "I tricked the brat to bring the scroll to me, from which I would use a jutsu to destroy him!"

Iruka looked at Mizuki as if he was insane. "WHAT?! Why would you do that?!"

Mizuki laughed like a maniac. "Because is discovered a secret Iruka, a secret our beloved Hokage kept from everyone! It is Konoha's shadow, even the council doesn't know about it!"

Naruto and Iruka looked confused at each other. "What are your talking about Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked still using an innocent tone, he hoped that it would appeal the traitor to tell more.

"The secret?...The secret…..The secret is that our Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi at the day of your birth Naruto!" Mizuki ranted.

"That is rubbish! The Fourth killed the fox and afterwards the Third Hokage gave is life to make sure the demon never returned to this realm!" Iruka angrily yelled though Naruto heard some hesitation in his voice.

"WRONG!" Mizuki snarled, as he pointed at Naruto. "The Fourth couldn't kill the fox! The Third gave his life to seal the beast away! In the son of the Fourth! Yes that is right Naruto you are a demon, a demon made by your own father!"

Naruto felt like his soul had shattered like glass. "_I am a demon….Dad turned me into a demon…then-then what part of me is me? Are these my own thoughts or my demons ones._"

Iruka chuckled causing both Naruto and Mizuki's attention upon him. "Yes I knew, or I had my suspicions for a long time now. Did you know Mizuki that Naruto's mother was a friend of my mother, when mine was still alive. She often came to visit us, and to be honest I don't remember much from it. But one thing stayed clear in my mind, Kushina had the ability to let flowers grow. Then after the attack of the Kyuubi, Kushina was left crippled and I soon discovered that she couldn't let the flowers grow anymore. But imagine my surprise when a young Naruto shows me that he could let al sort of plants grow by feeding them his chakra; from that point I had my suspicions."

"Then why didn't you kill him!" Mizuki yelled enraged. "The fox killed your parents!"

"Because Naruto isn't the fox, Naruto is one my precious students; who is always helpful and never looks down on others." Iruka declared.

"IRUKA YOU TRAITOR! I WILL KILL THE FOX!" Mizuki raged and he threw one of the two large shuriken on his back towards Naruto who was still to stunned to move, by both Mizuki's revelation and Iruka's declaration.

Suddenly Naruto felt how Iruka pushed him out of the way, the large shuriken hit Iruka in his chest. Mizuki laughed madly at the meantime. "Did I forget to mention that I covered my weapons in a special poison, it is apparently strong enough to kill a whale in about fifteen minutes.

This got Naruto out of his stun and he kneeled down at Iruka's side. "Why Iruka-Sensei? I am just a demon you did not have to take the blow for me."

"Hush Naruto." Iruka placed his finger on the boys lips, before coughing up some blood. "You are Naruto Namikaze of Konoha, my precious and ever helpful student. You are the one who is going to surpass all the previous Hokage, that is what I believe…But more importantly you are the one I view as my little brother." Iruka coughed up a lot more blood this time.

"Iruka-Sensei! Do not die please, I need you…who else am I able to talk to?" Naruto desperately jelled, tears streamed from his eyes.

"You will…*cough*…find other precious people Naruto…I'm sure of it…Now close…close your eyes." Iruka requested. Naruto closed his eyes and felt how Iruka took of the forehead protector Naruto had tied around his neck, and replaced it with his own.

"Now….You have…a little part of me….with you…always….." Iruka took one last glance at Naruto before his eyes closed slowly.

"Stupid! Now I wasted my shuriken on him, what a fool you were Iruka." Mizuki spat on the ground.

Suddenly the ground began to shake softly, and the wind suddenly began whisper; it sounded almost like words. Naruto slowly stood up, after gently laying Iruka on the ground. The blonde boy turned his head towards Mizuki, both of his eyes had entirely turned a light ghostly blue color.

"**You have killed Iruka-Sensei! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!**" To Mizuki it sounded like Naruto's voice came from everywhere, as if it was just carried with the wind.

Naruto began making the handseals that at one point had struck so much fear into other ninja that they rather commited suicide than face the caster of the jutsu.

First was the Tiger seal, followed by the Ram Seal and lastly the Snake seal. "**Mokuton: Navivity of a world of trees!**"

Mizuki cursed loudly as he saw how trees and branches began to emerge from the ground.

**000**

Minato was in his office, he was sure that his ANBU would bring Naruto and the scroll back; afterwards Naruto would give a good explanation about his reasons for taking the scroll. After that things would go back to normal, everything would be forgotten and pretended to never have happened.

"Hokage-Sama here is your tea." His loyal assistant brought Minato's favorite tea on a trail inside. As usual there was a small snack next to it.

After thanking his assistant, Minato took a small sip of the hot tea and turned his chair towards the windows behind him. The Fourth Hokage enjoyed another sip of his tea when he saw how giant trees and branches suddenly began to grow from the forest behind the training grounds.

Only one word shot throughout his mind. "_SHIT!_" Minato dropped his teacup and grabbed his signature cloak, before jumping throughout the open window towards the emerging forest.

**000**

Mizuki was trying to dodge the many branches that tried to either grab or injure him. He cursed when a branch scratched across his back tearing away a large part of his flesh, as Mizuki stumbled from the pain a new thin branch grew from a tree and grabbed his left leg. He quickly grabbed a kunai and cut of the thin branch from his leg.

"_I have to get out of this growing forest! I need to have a clear shot with my shuriken!_" Shot throughout the traitors mind as the jumped towards the branch of a tree Naruto didn't create. However in midair six branches grew from the trees and grabbed Mizuki. Four grabbed his legs and arms respectively, while the fifth one warped around his middle and the sixth one around his neck.

"_NO…I FAILED!_" Were Mizuki's last thoughts before the branches literally pulled him apart. More branches appeared and they began to rip Mizuki's remains into several parts.

This was the sight Minato first saw when he arrived at the now with trees filled clearing, making a quick decision he began making his way towards Naruto.

Several branches tried to grab him, but the Yellow Flash was simply too quick to be grabbed by the branches. Minato hurled one of his special kunai towards Naruto's location, where it embed itself into the ground near Naruto's feet. Minato teleported in front of Naruto but was forced to defend himself when his son let a sharp wooden branch grow from his arm; and began to attack Minato with it.

Minato quickly parred the wooden sword with one of his kunai, before kicking against the hand Naruto wielded the sword; forcing Naruto to drop it.

Naruto jumped back away from his father and a tree began to grow underneath his feet. "**Mokuton: Cutting Technique!**" Naruto's voice, mixed with a demonic tone, whispered in the wind. From the tree Naruto stood upon sharp wooden spikes grew. At Naruto's command the spikes began launching themselves towards Minato, who was able to get out of their way in time.

As the Fourth Hokage looked up he saw Naruto prepearing for the same jutsu again. "_I must stop him at this rate he can destroy the village. You really are strong aren't you Kyuubi? To be reduced to this state and still able to make Naruto temporally able to fight against me._"

Minato ran up the tree towards Naruto, dodging and jumping to sides to avoid the spikes that still grew from the tree. Once on top he engaged Naruto in Taijutsu. "_Interesting, taijutsu was never Naruto's strongest point; but at this point he is able to hold me off. This is however not the time to be impressed._" Minato suddenly teleported behind Naruto and placed a seal in his son's neck; that forced him to fall asleep.

"Naruto, I wonder how strong you will become in the future." Minato said before he lifted Naruto over his shoulder. At that point several ANBU appeared before Minato

"Hokage-Sama! What is it we should do?" The leader of the squad asked the village leader.

"Gather Iruka and what is left of Mizuki and make the new trees disappear." Minato ordered.

The ANBU glanced around at the trees. "Sir can I ask what happened here?"

"Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll, Iruka found Naruto and saved him before Mizuki could harm my son. I presume Mizuki killed Iruka, and afterwards Naruto somehow released some dormant chakra of the First Hokage, that had been sealed into the scroll as a defense." Minato answered before taking Naruto away.

No one noticed a glimpse of a pink haired girl slipping away from the clearing, while bearing a very sweet smile on her face.

**/**

_Well here is the next chapter, I had some difficulty to make this one interesting. As this particular chapter has done over and over again in many different stories. It was a hard time to think something up that would make it different than the others. I also had a hard time deciding on how Naruto's relation with his classmates, and more importantly Sasuke and Sakura would be. _

_This time instead of giving Sakura a hidden Kekkei Genkai she has been adopted by Konoha's number one sadist Ibiki Morino. This would make for an interesting AU: Sakura I think._

_Look at my profile for the pictures of what inspired my for the pairing, and of course the Kyuubi._

_**Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.**__** If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.**_


	3. Graduation Arc: Kyuubi, teams, dreams

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto**_

**000**

_**Naruto of the nine branches.**_

AU: what if the Kyuubi took a different form, a from more closer to its original form? Follow Naruto as container of demon tree that grants him one of the most powerful and feared Kekkei Genkai: The Mokuton. Naruto x Kurotsuchi

_**Chapter 3: Graduation Arc: The Kyuubi, The teams, The Jonin-Sensei and new dreams.**_

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan, when he felt a soft gush of wind blew against his face. "_What happened…and where am I?_" Where the blonde boy's first thoughts as he got up from the ground. "_I am no longer in Konoha that is for sure_." Naruto looked around, somehow he had gone from the clearing in the middle of the forest, to a dale in the middle of a giant mountain range.

"_What was I doing before. Mizuki-Sensei tried to trick me into giving him the forbidden scroll, then Sakura –who had been spying my conversation with Mizuki- and I crafted a plan to capture Mizuki and reveal him a traitor. Everything went according to plan until Iruka-Sensei showed up to- Iruka-Sensei!_" Naruto felt to his knees when he realized that the kind teacher had died. "_Iruka-Sensei is dead, and it my fault…I truly am a demon am I?_"

"**Turn around Human.**" A heavy voice reached Naruto, it was seemingly carried by the wind.

Naruto turned around and gasped loudly. Before him stood a gigantic tree, it was unlike any tree Naruto had seen before; yet it looked familiar to Naruto.

"**So we finally meet, Human; my container.**" The voice sounded again. Naruto looked around trying to find the source of the voice, until he looked back at the tree in doubt.

"**You figured it out already? That was quicker than your mother did.**" The voice said again, the voice was heavy and it spoke very slow. "**Then again Humans always have to do things so quick these times, they do not pay attention anymore; not as they did in the past.**"

"Who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked, a confused tone laced his voice; maybe mixed with a bit of fear as well.

"**Me? I am the Kyuubi, the demon tree and strongest of my kind if you believe the stories.**" The tree answered. "**As for where you are, this is your mindscape.**"

"Wait a moment!" Naruto yelled. "The Kyuubi is a giant fox is he not?"

"**A fox? I am no fox as you can see Human, I am a tree.**" Naruto believed the tree shook a little as it spoke. There was a moment of silence before the Kyuubi spoke up again. "**I would like to make a deal with you, Human.**"

"A deal? What sort of deal?" Naruto asked with suspicioun.

"**Nothing to serious Human, you give me permission to look throughout your eyes; and I will grant you a little of my power.**" The Kyuubi answered with its heavy and slow voice.

"What will you do by looking throughout my eyes?" Naruto questioned the trees intention.

"**I simply want to know what goes on in the world outside, the seal that binds me to you does not allow me to sense what is happening outside.**" Was the answer.

"Last question before I decide, what sort of power are you talking about?" Naruto was curious what the tree had to offer him.

"**I am a tree, my power reflects on that. I will grant you a very limited use of my Mokuton, the same power your first Hokage wielded.**" The Kyuubi replied in a bored tone. "**And perhaps in time I will grant you more of my power.**"

Naruto though deep and long. "Very well Kyuubi I make this deal with you, but only because what my mother told me about the time she was your container. "

"**Very well Human, I will grant you a little of my power; but be gone now, as I am feeling tired.**" The tree shook a little, and Naruto saw the mindscape fading away. "**Naruto Namikaze…what an intressting Human, just like Hashirama.**"

**000**

Naruto woke up once again, he felt strangely rested and full of energy. When he sat up he saw that his father was sitting on a chair in his room. "So you are finally awake Naruto?" Minato asked his son.

"Yes." Naruto said shortly.

Minato stood up. "I told the council that when you looked in the scroll, you unsealed a part of the First Hokage's chakra that bound itself to you. This Chakra allows you to use the Mokuton, though it is unknown for how long you will. This is the official story, one that you also will tell people when they ask you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Minato turned towards his son. "Why what?"

"Why either you or mom never tell me I was a Jinchiruki?! Why did you lie to the village about the Kyuubi?!" Naruto snarled.

"I did it for the greater good, for the good of Konoha." Minato answered. "And I forbid your mother from telling you. Now I believe you must prepare for the academy, the teams will be assigned today and you cannot afford to miss something so important." With a flash of his cloak Minato walked out of Naruto's room, leaving Naruto alone to figure out his feelings.

Once Naruto got downstairs he saw his mother sitting at the dinner table, she had not yet noticed him. Naruto began reading her emotions. "_Sadness, fear of losing me forever, regret for not telling me._" Naruto quickly realized that his father had spoken the truth for once about forbidding Kushina from telling Naruto. "Mom?" Naruto asked hesitatingly.

Kushina turned around, her eyes were red from crying and tears still where falling. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto quickly warped his mother in a tight hug. "I do not blame you mom." After hearing Naruto say those words, Kushina began to cry even harder.

**000**

Naruto silently listened on how one of the academy teachers, who had replaced Iruka, explained the events of yesterday. But his thoughts brought him back to the Kyuubi, Iruka, his father and the Kyuubi followed by Iruka once more.

However something moved besides him and Naruto looked up. Sakura had sat down at the empty spot besides him. "What do you want Morino? I am not in the mood for your games."

Sakura leaned into Naruto and whispered in his ear. "I know what happened yesterday, I saw and heard everything…Mokuton no Naruto." She said with one of her sickening sweet smiles.

"How?" Naruto whispered, with a demanding tone.

Sakura however grinned and flicked Naruto's ear. "That is a question for you, and one for me to know." She said playfully with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Naruto glared at the pink haired girl. "Well should you not be busy with telling everyone my secrets? Secrets that Dad kept from everyone?"

Sakura shook her head. "No I don't want to make you an enemy blondie, I will rather be on your good side."

Naruto looked very confused at Sakura. "What do you mean Morino?"

"Please call me Sakura, as for your question. My father and a few others suspect that yours is lying to everyone. Lying about things that concerns everyone in the village, and are not for the Hokage only to decide. That is not how Konoha works. So I think being close to you during the coming times will be a smart move."

Naruto pointed at himself. "And what is my role in all of this?"

Sakura's expression temporary turned serious. "I believe you will be in the middle of everything Naruto. You possess a power that is both feared and revered, and it will be a key factor for upcoming times." The pink haired girl said, a light flickered in her eyes.

"_She is enjoying this._" Naruto realized. "_This temporary chaotic situation after yesterday, dad lying to the council to keep the peace. Council members doubting their Hokage. Which can only lead to more shuffle and thrive. And Sakura is enjoying this, she really is dangerous._"

Naruto's thoughts where interrupted by the arrival of a second teacher, one that wielded an important looking scroll. "Excuse me, but I am here to anounch the teams. " The man coughed before he started talking again.

"Now, I'm going to start reading off the team names! Pay attention closely, because I will _not_ repeat them!" He informed everyone. "Now...Team One..."

This continued for a while, Naruto didn't pay any attention to what was being said completely lost in thoughts. "Next is Team Seven!" The teacher continued reading out loud. "Naruto Namikaze..."

Naruto lifted his head at the mention of his name.

"...Sakura Morino..." The teacher continued.

"_Why her? Please tell me this is a joke_." Naruto silently begged, while the pink haired girl besides him smiled sweetly.

"...and Sasuke Uchiha!" The man concluded.

This time Naruto almost cursed out loud. "_Why do I have to partnered up with the only two people in class, I rather not work with. Sakura creeps the hell out of me, while Sasuke only want to fight with me; to get strong so he finally can have his revenge._"

"Team eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame!" The teacher read up.

Kiba cheered loudly and hugged a blushing Hinata who fainted due the close contact with her crush.

The teacher waited for class to quiet down before he continued to read. Naruto became lost in thoughts thinking how his new team could possibly work together. He only paid attention to the last team that was anounched.

" Team Nine is still running so last but not least Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Couji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara!" The Chunin teacher concluded. "Well, now that you all know your teams, you are free to take an hour break for lunch. You will come back here to meet up with your Jonin-Sensei afterwards. You are dismissed for now!"

All of the ex-students nodded in response to their sensei's words and began to walk out of the classroom. Kiba who was closed to the door reached for the door latch, when the door was suddenly slammed open. In the door opening stood a very intimidating man. Several students gasped when they saw him.

The man was very tall and looked just like the Second Hokage only with light brown hair and without the face markings. He even wore the same armor only in red colors, he had a thin pipe that was a called Kiseru in his mouth and wore a large scroll on his back.

He looked at Kiba who still stood in front of him with his mouth wide open, the stranger patted the dog boy on his head before walking into the classroom. He stood still on what had been Iruka's usual spot behind the desk and took a long trek of his kiseru while looking at the students. He breathed out the smoke in a particularly way that it formed letters above him. Konoha's Lone artist.

"I am Shinji Senju, Sensei of team seven." The man introduced himself.

"Now, Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Morino and Sasuke Uchiha follow me. We will begin our meeting and discuss protocol. Let's go." The room fell into a deathly silence. Pretty much every student was gawking at the man standing in front of them in surprise, annoyance, or fear.

Sakura licked her lips when the man had anounched his name, she now knew who he was.

Sasuke too looked at the man with a pleased smirk. He was probably happy with the prospect of having a strong Sensei.

Naruto took a deep breath, and began focusing on the situation at hand. He did a quick reading of their new teacher's emotions. "_Bored, annoyed and yet interested. That is an interesting mix of emotions and feelings._" Naruto quickly concluded.

"Um...Senju-Sama? You do know that the Genin are allowed to have a lunch break for an hour right? The meeting with their sensei after the lunch is over..." The teacher that had informed the students of the events yesterday said nervously. The light-brown haired man looked sideward at the smaller teacher.

"I know…but I have decided that we are having lunch together and discuss what is necessary at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone." The Senju began walking out of the classroom but stopped in front of the door, he looked at his three students. "What are you waiting for… an invitation? Follow me."

Sakura looked at Naruto who nodded and stood up following their Jonin-Sensei out of the room, his self-appointed pink-haired friend went after him, followed by an already brooding Sasuke.

000

Shinji Senju let his team to a small park located somewhere around the north-east border of Konoha. In the middle of the park stood a traditional teahouse, it stood on the shore of a semi-large pond and in the water floated several water-lilies.

Inside the teahouse was it simply decorated, some paintings where plastered to the wall and the furniture was also fairly simple. However Sasuke who was used to live wealth quickly noted that each painting was made by a very famous painter, who also had designed the furniture for in his own house. "_Arg what was his name again?_" Sasuke thought.

The waiters where dressed in traditional kimonos and did their job very gracefully and as soon as the team set a foot inside the building, a woman with black hair and dressed in a deep green kimono walked towards them. A smile appeared on her face when she recognized the Jonin.

"Welcome Senju-Sama is this your Genin team?" The Senju nodded, the woman smiled and turned to the team.

"Welcome my name is Kaiya and this is the Koto teahouse, it is well known by artist, performers and the upper class of Konoha, and is your Sensei's most favorite place in in the city. Allow me to lead your table."

Team Seven followed the woman to their table, once they sat down Naruto began reading his sensei's emotions again. "_Now that we are at this tea house, he is much more relaxed._" Naruto noted to himself.

Shinji rested his chin on his hand and looked at each of his students for a short while, Naruto looked back at him still following his new Sensei's movements with his eyes. While the other two looked just as interested at him.

"...Um... Sensei?" Sakura finally broke the silence, that had fallen over team Seven while they were waiting for their orders.

"What is it Sakura?" The man looked at her.

Sakura smiled. "Shouldn't you be going over the team protocol and stuff now? If we are to work together in the future we should know each other at least a little.

"I suppose you are right." Shinji sighed. "Fine…let's get this over with this before our food comes out

The three Genin nodded. "Very well, let's start with introducing ourselves to each other." Shinji said.

"But we obviousely know each other already." Sasuke remarked.

"But I don't know you." The light-brown haired man shook his head. "Introduce yourselves to me then."

" What do you want to know Sensei?" Sakura asked, completely in her sweet little girl persona again.

"O just your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams…and add your favorite fighting style with it." Shinji answered with a shrug.

"Alright." Sakura said placing her hands on the table. "My name is Sakura Morino. I like spending time with my friends. And...Um...I also like sweets. I dislike people who judge each other. My hobbies are reading, training alone and with my father and playing trivia games. For my dream...I wouldn't mind having a family one day..." Sakura blushed a little. A few seconds later, her blush died down completely and her eyes gained more focus. "But before that I want to become an excellent Kunoichi, and take over as the head of the Torture and Interrogation Division. My favorite technique would techniques I learned from daddy. "

Naruto looked at Sakura with interest. "_It would seem she spoke the truth for most parts judging her emotions._"

Shinji nodded. "_Mmh, she is a quite good actor; that sweet girl act would have fooled many._" "Very well Sakura, next one up is Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like spending time with my classmates and mother. I also like ramen, especially miso ramen. I dislike bullies, people who look down on others….and people who lie." Naruto added after a few seconds

"My hobbies are training, learning new techniques, reading people around me and tending the garden at my house. My dream is to become a respected Jonin so a certain someone acknowledges me as a person. As for my favorite technique…I do not have one at the moment."

Shinji frowned. "_This is the child of the Hokage? It seems that the events of yesterday hit him quite hard._" The brown-haired Jonin pointed at Sasuke. "It is your turn next Sasuke."

"Hn…My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my direct family and the rest of my clan. I dislike Fan-girls and traitors. My hobbies are training to become stronger and spending time around my Clan members. As for my dream no I would rather call it an ambition, I will find my brother Itachi and get my revenge."

The Jonin looked at the Uchiha with narrowed eyes. "_Hmm typical an Uchiha. At the very least he hasn't fallen to far yet and I should be able to get him give up on his revenge…o grandfather would have turned in his grave if I actually had to train an Uchiha fallen to their curse of hatred._"

Sasuke looked at the Jonin with a frown. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no it is nothing…just thinking of something ironic." Shinji said nonchalantly.

At that point Kaiya came to them with a trolley filled with their order. "Here you all are, green tea and some slices of cheesecake."

When she handed out the plates she noticed the slight down cast mood of the Genin. As soon as the woman handed Shinji his plate she slapped the back of his head. "Shinji be nice to them! They are just children."

The Senju grumbled in response and took a small scroll and pencil from his pocked. While the team drank their tea and ate their cake, Shinji began writing something down in neat, and graceful kanji.

When he was done he looked at his students. "I have written some poetry about you three, first up is Sakura."

Shinji looked at his scroll. "A small seed, with the potential to bloom to a beautiful flower. Yet hidden underneath are sharp thorns. Sakura Haruno."

Shinji nodded to the embarrassed girl with a friendly smile. "Secondly Naruto…Born high and mighty, yet is humble. The one who reads people and nature as one. Naruto Namikaze"

Naruto blinked a few times. "_Why does he do poetry at a time like this?_"

Shinji chuckled when he saw Naruto's confused expression, before turning serious and looking at Sasuke.

"And lastly Sasuke. Born in the Clan of fire, proud heir to his clan. The boy who can walk two paths, Sasuke Uchiha the boy with potential."

Team Seven was confused, and not sure what they should do. "I guess it is my turn to introduce myself." Shinji stated. "I am Shiji Senju, third grandson of the Second Hokage, I specialize in political missions. My likes are poetry, other kinds of art, and working on my Jutsu." He said bored.

"_Political missions…some of the highest and dangerous class of missions as they sometimes can decide the fate of an entire country._" Naruto though, his respect of the Jonin increasing.

"My hobbies.." Shinji continued. "Are practicing different forms of art, training and spending time at the teahouse. I dislike stuck-up clan people who look down on civilian Shinobi, the village council and a certain pervert who keeps chasing my niece. As for my favorite technique you will find out soon enough." Shinji took a long seep from his tea.

"Alright then, I am supposed to give you some sort of second test to see if you can make as a Genin team or something like that. But it has been made clearly to me that the tree of you are the best the academy has to offer at the moment so I won't waste our precious time on that. No instead I am going to give you a mission and based on your performance I will make a training schedule for such a hazardous training that you will be an excellent team once we are done." The Senju smirked.

Around the teahouse several whispers could be heard. "Those poor Genin….It seems this will be their first and last time here at the teahouse."

"I have heard that in the beginning teams do everything at a rather slow pace." Sakura tapped her chin with her forefinger.

Shinji nodded with a serious expression on his face. "I know but in my line of job, the missions are often even more dangerous than usual and I won't be able to keep an eye on you three the whole time. So I have to know what the three of you are capable too."

Shinji gave each member of Team Seven a scroll. "Read the scroll carefully and follow the instructions to the letter." The Jonin lit his Kiseru.

"Meet me here, at 8:00am sharp." The Genin nodded and stood up to leave.

"Naruto could you wait for a moment?" Shinji asked his blonde-haired student.

Naruto nodded and sat back down. "Is there something wrong Shinji-Sensei?" He asked as soon as Sakura and Sasuke had left.

The Jonin shook his head. "No nothing is wrong, just read the scroll first."

Naruto opened the scroll and began reading, not finding anything strange with the scroll.

'_Meet me at the Koto Teahouse at 8:00am sharp, I will not wait for you if you are late._

_For the Mission I have made a list of necessary items._

_1) A set of sharp new Kunai_

_2) A set of explosive notes_

_3) Two sealing scrolls containing food_

_4) One sealing scroll containing drink_

_5) one empty sealing scroll_

_6) clothes from the Kage Ninja shop: a black shirt, dark grey pants and a belt capable of wearing a lot of tools and scrolls._

_Don't forget it. Shinji Senju'_

Naruto looked confused at Shinji. "I do not get it, what is wrong? I am able to pay for al these with ease."

Shinji nodded as he lit his Kiseru. "I know but I was planning to accompany you for a while during your shopping trip…and show you something."

"That w-" Naruto began

"Will be necessary yes I know. Let's go." Shinji cut Naruto off and began to walk out of the teahouse.

Naruto shook his head very confused as he followed his Sensei. "_So many things happening shortly one after another I can barely keep up with my thoughts._"

000

During the shopping Naruto discovered three things about his Sensei. Frist of he had little patience for people who treated him like a king because he was a Senju. Secondly he had a huge dislike for over friendly people –mainly shopkeepers-. Thirdly he liked small children, who also like the tall man back.

They were heading for whatever Shinji wanted to show to Naruto, when a small group of six children spurt towards him. "Shinji! Shinji! You are back! Do you have stories to tell?"

Shinji smiled and squatted down in front of the children. "Yes indeed I am finally back. How are you all doing, Keiji, Mori, Rin, Goro…and who is this pretty young lady? I surely don't remember seeing her before."

The smallest child hide behind Keiji's, the tallest boy, back. The boy called Goro laughed. "Shinji you dummy that is little Sute she has grown a lot since last time."

Shinji ushered the child to come closer. "A yes now I see it! It is little Sute." Shinji caressed the small girls cheek. "You have grown up Sute." The small girl hugged the tall man.

Shinji can you tell us about your long mission?!" Rin asked.

"Well it was a very hard mission and I had to fight a lot of bad guys. Let me tell you about it." The children listen to the story with their mouth wide open completely engrossed in the story. While he was telling the story Shinji took a quick glance at Naruto, to see if he was listening to the story.

"_Is this what Shinji-Sensei wanted to show me?_" Naruto wondered as he listened to the story of Shinji's latest mission. He had been the bodyguard of a princess in a country warped in a war where he constantly needed to save her from assassins.

After a short while the parents of the children called them, and after a quick goodbye they ran towards them. Shinji stood back up and stretched. "Naruto, I have a question. After seeing this how far do you think I will go for these children…no every single child of Konoha?"

"You would give it your all?" Naruto correctly guessed.

Shinji nodded pleased. "How far would your mother go to save you?"

"She would get me safety even at the cost of her own life." Naruto answered wondered what the purpose of these questions was.

Shinji remained silent for a moment. "Then what do you think Iruka would give to protect one of his students? To protect the future generations of Konoha?"

Naruto widen his eyes when he realized the answer. "Everything…Iruka-Sensei would give, no has given everything to protect me and the future of Konoha."

"Every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as previous generations had done before them. This is what gives Konohagakure shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. This is all of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed to the next, such is the Will of Fire." Shinji quoted the words of his ancestors.

Naruto stared with wide eyes at his sensei. "This is why you should not blame yourself for Iruka's death, it will dishonor his name and believes." Shinji told his pupil.

Naruto nodded, the sad expression he had on his face the entire day had disappeared. And had been replace with a determid look. "Shinji-Sensei, I would like to reintroduce myself again; or at least state my dream for the future. "

Shinji nodded pleased with his student. "Well let me hear it Naruto."

Naruto smiled, and pointed at himself with this thump. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my classmates and mother. I dislike people who look down on others and people who give up their believes. My hobbies are training, learning new Jutsu and spending time with my classmates and mom. I have three dreams for the future: Firstly, I want to become Hokage and let everyone in the village believe in the Will of Fire again. Secondly, that I will live up to the dreams of both Iruka-Sensei and the Third-Hokage. And last but not least, I want make team seven a team that will be written about in the history books, all five of us!"

Naruto looked around and saw how a small crowd had gathered around him and Shinji, the crowd contained both ninja and civilians. Naruto glanced around, he waited for the reaction of the crowd and more importantly Shinji.

Two elderly woman began clapping and soon the entire crowd followed. "Splendid Naruto Nami…No Naruto Uzumaki." Shinji stated loudly, while clapping. 

**000**

From the rooftops Sakura looked down at her blonde teammate, as she overheard what he yelled. "_I knew it was the best choice to follow him, I wonder if he would need a Torture and Interogation division in the Konoha he seemingly plans to create. Even so every Hokage needs a few elite shinobi under his direct command, let's see if I can become one of them._" Sakura grinned widely again, before she disappeared into nothingness; only her smile was slightly longer visible than the rest of her body.

/

_And here is the third chapter, I have done this one rather fast compared to the other ones, but this also comes along with an important notice: __**There will be no updates during the next three weeks as I will be very busy with school, tests and stuff.**_

_Look at my profile for the pictures of what inspired my for the pairing, and of course the Kyuubi._

_**Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.**__** If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.**_


	4. Graduation Arc: First mission

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto**_

**000**

_**Naruto of the nine branches.**_

AU: what if the Kyuubi took a different form, a from more closer to its original form? Follow Naruto as container of demon tree that grants him one of the most powerful and feared Kekkei Genkai: The Mokuton. Naruto x Kurotsuchi

_**Chapter 4: Earth and Water makes trees, the first mission of Team Seven.**_

Naruto was running toward the Koto Teahouse, he was running late due that Kushina kept telling him to be careful and to make sure he would come back. "_Mom sure is working hard to make up for not telling me about the Kyuubi. Not that she has done anything wrong in my opinion._"

As soon as he arrived at the Teahouse, Naruto stormed inside. "I am here." He said out of breath.

From his table Shinji gave a short wave with his hand, Naruto walked towards him and sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Uhm Sensei? Where are the others?" Naruto asked as he didn't see Sakura or Sasuke anywhere.

"Your teammates are running a little late it seems." Shinji answered. "If they don't hurry up we will leave without them."

Out of nowhere Sakura suddenly plumped down in the seat next to Naruto, startling the blonde. "Morning Sensei, morning Uzumaki."

Naruto nearly fell of his chair at Sakura's sudden appearance. "How do you do that? Just a few moments ago you were not here, and now suddenly you are here!"

Sakura grinned like a cat. "My dear blondie, I think there for I am." Was her cryptic answer.

Shinji narrowed his eyes. "_She referred him as Uzumaki, which would mean she overheard us yesterday. What sort of 'tool' have you gotten your hands on Ibiki?_"

At that point Sasuke ran inside, he slammed the door close and barricaded it with a table and a few chairs. When the black-haired boy turned around he saw everyone in the teahouse looking confused at him.

"Fan-girls trying to say goodbye." He replied shortly, before sitting down besides Shinji.

The Jonin nodded. "Very well, now that all of you are here I will start with the briefing of the mission."

Sasuke however interrupted Shinji. "Do you not have to make sure I'm alright, I was almost attacked you know."

"No, I will not. Why should I? I am here to teach you, not to lick every little injury you might have. In any case what do the three of you know about political missions?" Shinji raised his eyebrow at Sasuke's question

"Political mission are some of the highest class missions that often involve doing things for the Daimyo or nobility of your country. Mostly they are missions that could are important to the country itself, such as: assassination of other nobles threating your country, delivering of very important letters that often can decided the fate of many people, and the escort and/or protection of members of nobility." Naruto stated, remembering reading about it before.

Shinji nodded. "Correct Naruto, I myself specialize in this sort of mission. Most of them are of high importance and Konoha cannot afford to have their only specialist gone off the grid only to train a new Genin team."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

Shinji frowned a little before continuing. "By proving Konoha's worth to the nobility of other countries earns us a lot more of clients, and with more clients our economics improve allowing us to afford and train better Shinobi. Which will increase our success in missions and creditability and so one, a Snowball effect." Shinji explained to his students.

"This is why I must continue doing these missions for the importance of the village, and such the three of you will come along with me. Meaning I will train you to become Konoha's newest products."

"Products?" Naruto frowned, not liking the idea to be compared to an object.

Shinji nodded. "Yes products, or something similar. When I take you along with my missions you three will be viewed as Genin from Konoha, show great promise and finish the mission to the best of your abilities and you can be certain the clients return to hire more of Konoha's talent Genin."

Naruto nodded slightly, he still didn't like the idea very much.

Shinji continued. "But there is also another reason, that the three of you have been appointed as my students."

"And that is?" Sasuke asked after being quiet for a short while.

"Sasuke Uchiha, heir of the famous Uchiha-clan. Naruto Uzumaki, only child of the Fourth Hokage. Sakura Morino, adopted daughter of the feared Ibiki Morino. A team filled with three of the best, if not the best Genin of your generation. You three will be big names in the future, combine that with one of the last two Senju as the teacher; and you have a team that will be feared already when its name comes across. A team filled with some of Konoha's brightest, who still have endless possibilities before them."

The three Genin smiled brightly at the praise their Sensei was giving them. Shinji slammed his hand on the table bringing them back to reality. "Now onto the mission at hand. I received the mission from a minor noble who looks over a patch of land towards the south of Konoha. It seems that a rather large group of bandits have hauled themselves up into the ruins of an abandoned stronghold. Normally the Hokage would sent a bunch of Chunin to clear it out, but this is where it gets problematic. The bandits keep the young children of the noble hostage. We are supposed to free the hostages and clear the bandits. Are there any questions?"

The Genin shook their heads. Shinji sighed. "You three realize that I will mostly observe the three of you, which leaves…."

"The killing to us." Naruto finished the sentence, a feeling of dread washed over him.

**000**

After two days of traveling in a southwards direction, throughout the thick forests of the fire-country. Team Seven finally reached their destination. The ruins of an abandoned stronghold.

It had been a silent trip, the three Genin had been quiet since Shinji had told them about the mission, of course being a ninja meant you had to be silent but this was a different sort of quiet that the normal one, this one felt unnaturally. The implications of what the Genin were about to do weighing heavily on their shoulders.

Even from a distance Naruto could see that the place was swarming with bandits. "_How are we getting inside? Securing the hostages is our first priority during this mission._"

Shinji observed in silence as the watched his three Genin. "_I wonder what they are thinking right now._"

Suddenly there was a loud scream, and the Konoha ninja focused upon the direction. What they saw horrified at least two of the three Genin. In one of the corners of the square between the crumbling walls of the stronghold stood a large cage, inside the cage where several civilians both young and old.

"_They have taken civilians as hostage as well! Those bastards!_" Naruto thought with an angry expression on his face.

"I had my suspicions, that the noble was leaving something out when he gave me the mission. O well just extra credit for us I suppose." Shinji stated. "But this adds an extra burden to our mission as we will have to rescue these hostages too, fortunately the bandits are too busy with them to notice us."

Naruto looked up in anger at his Sensei and his seemingly disinterest at the civilians in the cage, but when Naruto read his teachers emotions he felt an overwhelming force of anger and hatred for the bandits. "_Wow his emotions are so intense, it would seem that the stories about the Senjus and their emotions are true._"

"In any case I will help you three a little." Shinji continued. "Sasuke you will kill the bandits around the cage, and protect the hostages form future harm. Naruto you will distract the main group of the bandits, lure them out of the stronghold where I will join you to finish them off. Sakura you will free the noble's children and if you are able to kill the leader of the bandits."

**000**

Sasuke was feeling something he had never felt before –or at least not at this volume-, the arrogant Uchiha-clan heir couldn't deny it as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Sasuke was hiding in the shadows near the cage where about six bandits had gathered all of them leering at the woman in the cage.

Sasuke shook his head to focus himself, right in front of him, with his back turned to the wall was a large man with long black hair and no clothes on. Sasuke could smell him from his position in the bushes, sweat; blood and sex. It was enough to make him feel sick.

He slipped out of the bushes, and made sure to stay in the man's shadow so that the bandit couldn't see him. The broody boy stabbed the bandit in the base of his neck with his kunai, severing his major arteries. The bandit felt down and hit the ground, his arm hit something of metal that flung against the bars of the cage alerting the other bandits. Sasuke cursed his luck as the remaining five quickly grabbed their weapons and ran towards him.

Sasuke dodged the first swing, one of the bandits made with his axe. The black haired boy took out a new kunai the blink of an eye and used it the reflect the knife one of the bandits had thrown at him. Another bandit swung a large maul at Sasuke who rolled out of the way, before throwing a few shuriken at his third attacker, just as always Sasuke's accuracy with them where almost flawless; as each of the shuriken had hit a vital spot on the maul wielding bandit.

"Damn you!" The bandit that had first attacked Sasuke roared and he charged towards the broody boy. This proved a fatal last mistake the bandit would make, as Sasuke side stepped him and stabbed the kunai he still was holding in the lower back part of the skull, marking his third kill.

As the remaining four bandits charged at him Sasuke realized what he was feeling, excitement. This was his change to prove himself to everyone in the village, to make clear that the Uchiha-clan still was to be respected as one of Konoha's major Clans.

**000**

As she had watched both Naruto and Sasuke sneak towards the camp, Sakura began to move on her own towards the inner works of the stronghold. She almost casually walked throughout the corridors in search of the kidnapped children and leader of the bandit, who probably all would be in the same room. Sakura made a hand-seal by crossing her little fingers and index fingers respectively. This cased her body to turn into a invisible ghost like state which allowed her to phase throughout things without hinder. She usually made her smile disappear as last for the dramatic effect.

The pink haired girl phased throughout the wall finding a room in which a bandit was sleeping, probably drunk. Sakura smirked and took out a small kunai shaped throwing knife from her pocket, just like her the knife was at the moment invisible and able to phase throughout objects. Sakura stabbed the bandit in his air pipe, the knife phasing throughout it until Sakura undid her technique. This caused the knife to be solid again and the bandit began struggling for his breath.

Sakura looked on as the bandit opened his eyes and desperately looked around, before finally stopping at her; before they lost their light. Sakura turned invisible again and continued to search for her targets.

And while her technique seemed powerful, it had two major flaws: While invisible Sakura couldn't touch anything, be it living or an object; she has to turn of the technique to touch and affect anything.

The only reasons why her clothes didn't drop off as soon as she activated it was due the reason that they had been made with special threads that had been entangled with thin metal wires. Those wires are made from a special metal that can be infused through the Chakra flow with elemental chakra or even Yin–Yang chakra to produce added effects. The same was through for all of her equipment, including the throwing knives.

The second major flaw was that she was unable to use any elemental jutsu while in her ghost-like state.

Sakura was still experimenting with her Jutsu a lot, exploring the limits and to discover any other flaws. So far the only thing she hadn't been able to phase throughout where Chakra-barriers. Yet as her father always said: "Sakura, remember every Jutsu has its flaws. To master one technique you must first be aware of them, before you can start working on to master it."

During her search, Sakura killed most of the bandits in many cruel and painful ways. The yells and silent screams of pain, the look in her victims eyes; they made Sakura almost burst with the sick pleasure she was feeling from killing the bandits.

After a while she finally reached the lowest levels of the stronghold where she found the bandit leader and the two children. The leader was pacing around the room, while the two children were asleep.

The leader stopped pacing and looked up when a small explosion shook the chamber a little, Sakura took this moment to stab two of her knives in the leader's hearth; instantly killing him when she undid her Jutsu. Before waking the children Sakura took a look around the chamber, she smirked when she discovered an emergency stairway that lead to outside the fortress.

Focusing her attention back on the children, Sakura was unable to wake either one. Meaning they had either drank a sleep inducing potion or where placed under a sleeping jutsu; the latter worried Sakura as that meant that among the bandits a Shinobi was hidden.

The pink haired girl sighed and began carrying the eldest and heaviest of the two children towards the stairs.

**000**

Unlike his teammates Naruto felt nothing even close to excitement or pleasure, from attacking the bandits. No what he felt was more akin to pity and sadness, by reading the emotions of the bandits he had discovered that most of them felt uncomfortable and even scared to be at the stronghold.

After eaves dropping two guards he discovered why, both of the bandits had been poor farmers before they had become bandits. To escape poverty they had joined the bandits.

"_I would have given them a second change where it not for the fact that they have mugged and killed others just to get a little more money_." Naruto sighed and took a kunai from his pouch, he attached an explosive-seal to it and threw it near the main gate of the stronghold, it exploded a few seconds later. Drawing the attention of many bandits, who began rushing towards Naruto. Naruto retreated back towards a more open space, he turned back to face the bandits and moved into the Taijutsu stance .

Soon the bandits reached him and began to attack the blonde boy ruthlessly. Naruto either blocked or dodged the attacks, yet against such an overwhelming force he could barely hold his ground; and a few bandits actually managed to give him a few shallow cuts and scratches.

Just as the bandits began to overwhelm Naruto he felt a tingling in his head as the Kyuubi began speaking to him. "**It seems that you have gotten yourself in a situation again, the stupidity of Humans apperantly knows no bounds does it?**"

"_Less talking more helping please!_" Naruto desperately requested, just as he narrowly avoided to be beheaded.

"**Well I did promise to give you a little of my power did I not?**" The tree said slowly, not in any apparent hurry.

"_Yes indeed you did demon, now fulfill your end of the bargin please._" Naruto thought, then he suddenly felt his chakra stir. Hand-seals suddenly appearend in his mind and Naruto knew how he could get out of this situation.

The blonde boy rolled back wards away from the bandits and formed a quick serie of hand-seals before slapping his right hand on the ground. "**Dokuton: Deep Earth Trench!**" From Naruto's the ground split open and a trench was created most of the bandits felt into the trench when the ground suddenly disappeared from beneath their feet.

A second jutsu became known to Naruto, who quickly did the necessary hand-seals. "**Suiton: Wild Water Wave!**" From his mouth Naruto gushed a lot of water at high pressure, this caused the deep trench to full with water quickly while the water pressure forced the bandits to stay at the bottom, causing them to drown.

Finally the Kyuubi imparted Naruto with the knowledge of one last jutsu. "**Mokuton: Cutting Technique!**" From his hand Naruto grew a familiar sharp wooden spike, Naruto used it to block the attack from a bandit who didn't fall in the trench. Naruto quickly pushed the bandit's sword away, before stabbing the man with the wooden spike.

Naruto looked up, about nine bandits still remained. They had decided to stay close to each other and where moving cautiously towards him. "**Throw the spike in the middle of their group.**" The Kyuubi instructed Naruto, who did as the demon tree told him. He threw the spike in the middle of the remaining bandits who looked at suspiciously. "**Now use your chakra to grow sharp branches from it. Remember the wood is a part of you, you are its origin and it responds to your chakra; your chakra will make it grow while your own willpower and control will shape it.**" The tree explained.

Naruto closed his eyes and began sensing for the branch created by his own Chakra, when he found it he began pouring chakra into it. While he did so, Naruto began commanding it like he did with the flowers in the garden at his home; and sure enough nine new branches filled with chakra grew from it. Naruto opened his eyes and instructed the branches to pierce the bandits.

Naruto felt on his knees gasping. "_That took a lot out my, too much for one attack._"

"**That is to be expected by using it for the first time…Though you did better than Hashirama at his first try. Now I have learned you three new techniques, keep practicing them, master them, learn more jutsu, master them too and then maybe I will teach you more Human**" The Kyuubi's voice faded away with a soft breeze.

Naruto took a deep breath, and got back up again; he staggered a little but managed to keep his balance. The blonde boy didn't notice however that someone tried to sneak up on him from the shadows.

**000**

From his position Shinji had a wide overview of the arena allowing him to observe each of his students. Blessed with sensory ability he had inherited from his grandfather he could easily detect all of them, Sakura was a little harder at the beginning but once he knew how to find her; it was quite easy.

Shinji saw how Sasuke took down the bandits that guarded the cage with civilian hostages, with relative ease for the young Uchiha. Sakura too had no problems reaching her objectives.

Shinji had been about to jump in and help Naruto finish of the bandits, when he felt a second unfamiliar chakra coming from Naruto. And then Naruto used both an earth and a water justsu, and what was even more unbelievable Naruto had somehow used the Mokuton. The Senju frowned in deep thought as he saw how Naruto finished of the last of the bandits


End file.
